prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrington Hughes
| birth_place = Hollywood, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Paisley Park, Miami Beach, FL | billed = | trainer = Rusty Brooks and Flex Magnum | debut = September 10, 2011 | retired = }} Barrington Hughes (May 3, 1986) is an American professional wrestler. Professional wrestling career Hughes debuted in on November 19, 2011, in a match for Independent Championship Wrestling (ICW). The following year, Hughes found steady work throughout the wrestling promotions in his home state of Florida. Among these, Hughes wrestled a significant series of his matches in 2012 for Future Of Wrestling, and ICW. Independent Championship Wrestling (2011-2012, 2015) On November 19, 2011, Hughes wrestled at ICW Challenge Of Champions in a three-way tag team match won by Flex Magnum & Sean Phoenix against Skorpio & Teddy Khan and The Syndicate (Hughes & MDK). A year later on November 16, 2012, Hughes returned to ICW at ICW Raging Controversy - Supercard Of Wrestling, to wrestle Jordan Rayner in a match that ended in a double count-out. On March 15, 2015, Hughes wrestled two matches during the ICW Carnaval Calle Ocho Festival. Hughes lost to Jordan Rayner in his first match of the festival and defeated Flex Magnum in his second match. On April 19 at the ICW Fan Fest, Hughes wrestled in a tournament for the ICW Championship, losing the first round to BJ Murdoch. Two months later on June 20 at ICW No Boundaries, Hughes defeated Dash Maverick. Five months later on November 28 at ICW Road To Ruin, Hughes finished out his year in ICW with a victory over Sasso Rivera. Future Of Wrestling (2012-2013) On January 21, Hughes debuted at FOW New Years Wrestlelution, Hughes teamed with Jordan Rayner as a tag team called The Hardliners. They teamed with Joey Saint in a six-man tag team match, won by Dennis Allen, Jay Kraken & Sean Allen. During his debut year, Hughes wrestled almost solely tag team matches, including tag team title matches (twice unsuccessful). His last two FOW matches included a two-on-one handicap held on November 24 at FOW Thanksgiving Leftovers, defeating his two opponents The Amazing Puma & Vinnie Ramagucci. His final FOW match of 2012 was on December 8 at FOW Hardcore Holiday, defeating Jordan Rayner in a Loser Leaves FOW match. The following year on February 9, 2013 at FOW Still The One, Hughes teamed with The Sin City Sex Bombs (Ricky Turbo & Vinny Vega) to defeat The Illuminati (???, ??? & MDK). Ring Warriors (2012-2013) On December 15 at NWA Ring Warriors Bombshells And Jingle Bells, Hughes wrestled in a 20-Man Yuletide Season's Beatings Battle Royal won by Frank Stone. On February 23, 2013 at Ring Warriors February Fury, Hughes lost to Francisco Ciatso. Ronin Pro Wrestling (2015-present) At RONIN 8 held on September 26, 2015, Hughes teamed with BJ Murdoch (as The Heavy Hearts) with Alex Greene in a six-man tag team match won by Bruce Santee, Bucky Wells & Mark Silva. On March 12, 2016, Hughes and Murdoch teamed again as the The Heavy Hearts at RONIN 10, defeating Earl Cooter & Gabriel Black. In wrestling *'Finishers' :*''New Years' on South Beach'' (Stalling Back Suplex) :*''Ode to Blanche Devereaux'' (Ura Nage into an Anaconda Vice) *'Signature moves' :*''Purple Crush'' (Corner Avalanche) :*''Jamaican Meat Cleaver'' (Running Elbow Drop) :*''Gorilla Clutch'' (Inverted Cloverleaf) *'Nicknames' :*''"The Caramel Colossus"'' :*''"The Caramel Kodiak"'' :*''"MILF's Favorite Wrestler"'' *'Teams and stables' :*The Hardliners – with Jordan Rayner Championships and accomplishments *'Future Of Wrestling' :*FOW Tag Team Championship – with Jordan Rayner as The Hardliners :*FOW Hardcore Championship *'Division 1 Pro Wrestling' :*D1PW Tag Team Championship – with BJ Murdoch as The Power *'Real Pro Wrestling' :*RPW Coastal Championship *'Full Throttle Pro Wrestling' :*FTPW Richie Rich Rampage Trophy (current) External links * Profile * Profile * Barrington Hughes' Independent Championship Wrestling Profile Category:1986 births Category:2011 debuts Category:African American wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Ring Warriors alumni Category:Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:REAL Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Scuola Italiana Wrestling alumni